


情人節特刊

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Top Bruce, Valentine's Day, bottom dick, brucedick - Freeform, few pwp in chaptor 2
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Summary: 第一章是情人節第二章是白色情人節 肉並不好吃





	1. 11點06分

 “你們2個的相處真是讓人看不下去。”Tim不禁皺眉。

 

看著躺在沙發上的Dick，一臉沒事作耍廢的樣子，他不禁在想就算說他是布魯德海文的英雄Nightwing也沒人信。回想數年前的話，Dick還會一直待在蝙蝠洞裡，然後Bruce雖然會努力裝作不在意的樣子，但他其實很開心Dick在他身邊，然後他們會一邊調情，應該說Dick會單方面調情，而Bruce會努力把自己的臉紅藏在面具之下，前者總會看得出來到底怎麼了，然後任性地在後者的臉上輕輕落下一吻。不是說Tim喜歡看到他們在放閃，而是最近他們很少有這樣的互動了。這是怎麼一回事?夫妻冷淡期嗎?他還以為這二人永遠都不會有這樣的時期，畢竟他們雖然正式一起沒有十年，但他們待在對方身邊已經超過十年了，Tim以為他家的養父和義兄會有那麼一點不一樣。誰知道現在他竟然看到難得回家的大哥現在沒在蝙蝠洞，而是死在沙發上吃著Alfred預備的爆米花獨個兒看電影。說好的電影之夜何時成了單人觀賞日的?他原本以為是Dick邀請Bruce不果獨個兒在這生悶氣，但沒有，Dick甚至連問也沒問Bruce就知道他一定不會出來似的，自個兒以極不好的姿勢躺在沙發上觀賞電影。

 

 “你在說什麼，Tim?”

 “天阿，你知道今天是什麼日子嗎?”

 “今天……2月14阿，有什麼特別嗎?”

 “天阿，你今天真的有經過布魯德海文和哥譚的街道嗎?”

 “沒有，我今天是把之前借的戰機還回來的，所以是坐戰機回來的。”

 

說到好像你家就是停機秤一樣。

 

 “聽好阿，Dick。今天可是情人節阿!”

 “哦，情人節阿。那我換套愛情片來看吧。”

 “你和Bruce就沒半點計劃嗎?”

 “沒有，至少我沒有。而你知道的，那傢伙可是Bruce Wayne，怎麼可能會知道今天是什麼節日。好啦，現在Timmy，你要不要和我一起看浪漫與偏見?”

 

於是，Tim終於忍不住了，他強行要Bruce和Dick換個衣服，把Alfred的採買單塞到他們的手中。

 

 “你們給我7點後才准回來。”

 

然後Wayne大宅的大門就關上了，把它的現任主人及其伴侶拒於門外。二人呆了下，但他們又互望了眼，既然Tim那麼決斷……那他們也只能去吧?所以這造就了Bruce開著他眾多名車中其中一台並與Dick一起往哥譚市中心去。 

 

 “這次不要再停在路邊了。”

 

因為他發現每次把車停路邊都沒多少好結果，除了讓他們遇上Jason之外。

 

 “那麼要作什麼嗎?距離7點還有段時間阿，老爺。”

 “別那樣叫我。總之……先把Alfred要的東西買回來吧。”

 

於是他們把車停好後開始往店家走，Alfred是一個很挑剔的人，每一種食材和用品都來自不同的商店，因為在管家俠的腦海中已經記下了每家店的優點和精選貨品。托奇夫麵包店的麵包﹑貝貝書店訂購的書、拿回在哈馬行奧傘店的雨傘、奧利衣物店拿新訂制好的領帶、領針和皮鞋。

 

 “慢著，我還以為破了就換是Wayne家的特點。”Dick輕笑的看著採買單。

 “Alfred很喜歡那把傘，補了好幾次。而且，我們的制服不都用補的嗎?”

 

說來也是，Dick只能聳肩接受。

 

他們去了麵包店，看到很多不同的麵包，Dick看著櫃裡的甜甜圈，不同口味之餘每款也吸引著Dick。看著這些高糖高熱量的食物，Bruce投以了不贊同的眼神，他一向都是那種以最基本維持身體正常機能為主的人，這也是為什麼他每次有案件時就會極端到只喝特製的液態食物原因。對於會影響他身體的食物，Bruce幾乎都不太在意。但Dick不同，他喜歡麥片，他喜歡甜甜圈，他喜歡很多不同的零食。但他的身體依舊性感健壯，這也歸功於Dick本來也是一個嚴以律己的訓練狂。這是他和Bruce最大的不同，他享受生活，他會嘗試一切。總之，他喜歡美食。看著Dick的視線一直離不開甜甜圈，Bruce原本想無視，但最後他還是掏出錢來。

 

 “只准買……10個，不能再多。”他原本想說5個，但看了眼口味種類，10款。

 “連Tim他們的份也買阿!”

 “15個。”

 

Tim他們才不像Dick那樣愛好甜食，到底是什麼令他的伴侶如此愛好甜食?不過兒時的他已經特別愛甜食，每次夜巡完他都會偷偷看向冰淇淋店或還在開的飲品店，每次都選熱量最高糖份最高那款來嚐，很難想像他背後為了自己的身材作了多少訓練。這也是他在嚴厲對待自己的證明，Bruce沒有阻止，他本來也是這樣的人。看著Dick已經咬著其中一個藍莓味的甜甜圈，看下去味道真的很好，Dick的樣子很幸福。嘴角沾了藍莓醬，Bruce吞了下口水。一個瞬雷不及掩耳的速度彎腰，把Dick嘴角的藍莓醬舐去。Dick馬上慌張的看了四周，沒人留意到的樣子。那時候他看了下Bruce的腕錶顯示是早上11點06分。

 

 “你瘋了嗎?”

 “沒人留意到。倒不如說你的動作才引人注目。”

 “你在這可是Bruce Wayne!”

 “你也別忘了今天我們是來約會的，Dick。”Bruce輕笑的動了下墨鏡，故意讓他看到鏡片後的藍眼。

 

天阿，這傢伙進入了Bruce Wayne模式了。Dick原本以為他們已經不會再有約會，他們的生活的確如Tim所說變得平淡，他不再像當初與Bruce互表心意時那樣想整天與對方待在一起。他開始和對方保留一定的距離，他們開始回到以往的生活，他們開始進入溫水期也說不定。他有不安嗎?沒有，這只是回到之前那樣。但他們已經經歷太多，他們不需要因此而懷疑對方的情感，他們只是少了分激情多了分穩定而已，沒想到Tim先看不下去了。

 

到了貝貝書店，並不像連鎖式書店，這是一間挺古色古香的書店。外面有著一兩個人邊看書邊喝著咖啡，這也充當咖啡廳吧。

 

 “Jason常說這些地方會有寶物。”

 “Jason嗎?”

 

看著Bruce對於二兒子的興趣，他相信任何一個兄弟都比他更認識Jason，但Jason是他的兒子阿，而他也很想認識他的兒子，對於因這種想法而鬧小情緒的蝙蝠，前Boy Wonder不想給予任何安慰。他已經陷入了自己的小說世界，他在這找到自己感興趣的小說，管他什麼Bruce Wayne，把一本名叫如何解決Daddy Issue的書塞進Bruce手中後他就不管了。Bruce看著Dick已經不想理他了，心中有點不是味兒，但他還是拿著那本Daddy Issue的書拉著Dick往旁邊的椅子坐下。喝著黑咖啡，拖著Dick的左手，二人開始陷入自己各自的閱讀世界。偶然Dick會輕笑，然後拉拉Bruce的手，說說當中有趣的事。可惜Bruce只會指出當中的不合理地方，有點殺風景沒錯，但這也是令其讀者覺得有趣的地方不是嗎?Dick喝完了他的咖啡，抬起頭看著Bruce。他的男人已經陷入了自己的世界，他或許知道Dick在看他，又或者他根本沒留意，而Dick看到男人如此認真的樣子，他只想作一個動作。那時他已經沒有看時間了。

 

 “Bruce!”

 

男人隨即回應看呼喚者，而後者輕輕的親了下男人的唇，蜻蜓點水的一下。

 

 “這是回敬你剛剛那一下。”約會就要有約會的氣氛。

 

男人笑了，他把書買一買後與Dick離開書店往下一個目的地走。天色暗下來了，他們往哈馬行奧傘店去。到了店後剛好雨就降下了，那家店本來就是很高級的雨傘店。眼力超強的店主一下子就看出來者是Bruce Wayne，馬上給予茶和小點心招待，讓他可以在店內渡過這一場突如其來的雨。Bruce輕輕搖頭拒絕，他不想浪費今天的時間。他撐起了剛拿回來補好的傘，與Dick共撐一傘的離去。走在雨下的時間不長，Bruce輕把Dick拉近自己，讓他不要淋濕，就是肩膀也不行。這讓Dick想起以前在披風下的他。當時的他還是Robin，他可以隨意的躲在披風之下，甚至主動鑽進披風下。當時Bruce還沒現在的沉默，那時的他更溫柔笑容更多，他甚至是個會主動把披風披在自己肩上的Batman。不是說現在的Bruce不溫柔，就算成了Nightwing，一起夜巡下雨時，他知道Bruce還是有嘗試用披風偷偷的擋去一部分雨。只是不可能全擋得下，他成長了，披風的空間沒有改變，只是他長大了，他已經不能再鑽入那披風之下。他需要更大的空間，更大的自由。

 

Bruce又把他再拉近一點，借著雨的幫忙，把Dick再次拉到自己翅膀的蔭下，就算那麼一刻也好，讓他們重回當年的時代。現在是幾點?他希望時間不要過。永遠的11點06分好嗎?

 

他們走到奧利制衣店，雖說是制衣店但這裡也包辨了一切的服飾服務，由訂作的服裝類型以至配飾他們都一應俱全。這家店已經很老了，店主Martin是一個經驗豐富的好紳士，到現在的年紀膝下有2兒也應獨當一面，他仍然堅持作到手不能動那一天。Wayne三代也在這訂作服飾，早已是熟悉到像朋友一樣。小時候Dick有點怕這裡，他可以勇敢面對貝恩、雙面人、企鵝甚至Joker，但他會怕眼前的老爺爺。他的身體總帶著不同程度的傷，他怕這位老爺爺會問他傷勢源頭，而在他不成熟的回應下曝露那怕一絲痕跡。但沒有，這位老先生從沒過問一句，偶然他會像個嚴格的爺爺讓他們都小心身體，珍惜身體，他們擁有值得驕傲的身材但都不會自愛。

 

 “Martin，麻煩你幫Dick再訂造一套夏季用的西裝。”

 “Bruce!我不會用到。”他早就脫離了要出席需要穿到西裝的場合了。

 “你會用到的Dick。2個月後我有一場派對，我需要你也在場，連Tim和Damian一起。”

 “該不會你最近聽到什麼不好的傳言吧?”

 “我只是想差不多要表現出我們關係有所改善的時間了。”

 

於是Dick便被Martin爺爺拉去度身，他試了好幾十款。每次換衣服時幾乎都不用他動手，他都懷疑Martin爺爺其實他時神速者之一，每次他換一套衣服再次站在Bruce眼前也只是5分鐘左右的間隔。但Bruce每次都會有挑釁，就像現在穿這身是他自己而不是Dick一樣。但相信Dick，如果是Bruce自己穿，他根本不會那麼多話。Bruce Wayne是那種根本不在意自己穿什麼的人，因為他平時的衣服除了蝙蝠裝外其他一概由Alfred所選，Dick甚至懷疑過如果不是Alfred，他可能只在意自己出門是不是穿浴袍而已。最後Bruce終於挑了款他覺得賞心悅目的了，而Dick也終於擺脫這個可笑的服裝秀。

 

他們開始漫無目的的走在街上。Dick開始明白為什麼Tim會覺得他不知情人節簡直是可笑，街上一堆慶祝情人節的活動，也有很多情侶，沒人在意他們。不知道的人才是奇怪呢，Dick不禁為不知多久前的自己感到可笑。

 

 “Bruce，我們都老了嗎?連這種節日也忘了。”

 “不，Dick，我並沒有忘記。而且我準備好禮物了。”Bruce輕輕的拍拍紙袋。

 “咦?我還以為……你和我一樣忘了。”

 “不，我很早前已經想好禮物了。但這次，你要猜對我才送你。”

 "什麼!你送我的情人節禮物還要我猜中才送給我?"

 

Dick不禁撅嘴的樣子很可愛，Bruce想親下去但他忍住了，為什麼眼前這個快30的男人他也會覺得可愛?或許這就是情人眼裡出西施吧。但Dick一向都奉陪這類遊戲，他開始想到底會是什麼禮物了。Bruce不會隨便挑一份禮物，他向來實用主義，因此或許Dick可以由他的日用品開始想。最後他有缺什麼嗎?他想想，故意在街上才展現給他看，那應該和他們的夜生活沒關係。如果有關係的話他不應該在這裡告知他，因為就算Dick答對了他們也不能把東西馬上展示出來。而且也排除了在家中帶出來的可能性，除非物件很小，否則剛剛出門時他看到Bruce除了車匙外也沒拿著別的東西。現在天氣還有點涼所以他穿了外套，但沒有口袋。褲子的口袋當時也沒有特別異常的隆起，那應該不是什麼小東西。那就是剛剛向店家買或者路過的店裡中挑選。

 

Dick開始回想他們整天的路程。首先是麵包店，旁邊兩側也是餐廳，除了前面提到的實用主義理由外，他還有理由相信Bruce並不會買蛋糕這類會因行動而弄壞的脆弱物。而路上Bruce沒離開過他身邊，因此Dick可以排除他們由麵包店到書店間的路段。

 

之後在書店會不會訂了什麼書給Dick呢?說真的最近他有套小說限量版快要出版了，而他也挺想要的，他也有偷偷在網上看過。那套書他想要很久，但那是全球限量1000套的貨色，所以Dick也放棄了想要轉為買普通版。但限量版還附送主角群的精緻模型，真的超吸引!如果是Batman他應該會想到瀏覽記錄，這套書他沒有掩飾喜愛之情，因此Bruce一定會知道。

 

 “是我想要很久那套小說嗎?”

 “Dick，你應該多看點小說以外的書。而且我像會買那種厚重物讓你自己搬回布魯德海文的人嗎?”

 “但我真的喜歡那套書。”

 “不對。”

 

那或許不是書。那時Bruce也沒離開過自己一刻鐘，就算他們分開上廁所也就數分鐘的事，不足以讓他買禮物。他想了下書店兩側，那裡其實是屬於隱世書店，兩側的店早就倒了，只有書店依舊屹立不倒的站在那裡。

 

Dick再繼續推理，書店和傘店間有許多不同的店，而那時Bruce想先把東西放回車上而離開了15分鐘29秒。因為他們約在某家鐘錶店前，而那家店有一個大鐘作店標誌，Dick一直看著那鐘等人。咦?或許那傢伙趁機在空洞時間去買東西或在車裡把禮物拿回來其實他一直放在車裡?這樣就麻煩了，因為15分鐘29秒對Batman來說可以去到很多地方。Dick開始想出15分鐘29秒內可以去的範圍，他和Batman的行動力一樣，再想出當中可以買作禮物的店。減去回去停車場的路程，如果Bruce有帶鈎爪槍的話，他可以3分鐘就到停車場。把東西放下可能需要20秒，回程再用3分鐘，中間還有9分鐘09秒的空檔。

 

 “是你剛提到那個派對時要用到的香水嗎?”他記得有一家很棒的男士香水店。

 “不對，不過是好建議。我們一會就去買。”

 “那會是新的衣物嗎?你應該有留意到我有條很喜歡的圍巾被勾破了。”他記得Wayne家常光顧的服飾店不只一家。

 “那會是我們冬季採購時的清單之一，要入夏了我不想為你的衣櫥增加用不到的東西。”對不起呢，我衣櫥就是小。

 “這樣太難了，Bruce!你可走開了15分29秒，你可以去任何地方!如果你早就想好一切，那就更難了。”

 

這遊戲不公平，而Dick為此感到不滿。Bruce或許覺得很有趣，但這的確有難度，而他沒想要惹Dick感到挫敗。所以他給出了小小的提示，他不在書店到傘店那時拿到禮物的。但之後Bruce也沒離開過他身邊，甚至在他換衣服時也一直在與Bruce聊天，這個男人沒離開過他。

 

 “再仔細觀察一下，Dick，你可以的。”

 “是剛剛那套西裝?”

 “不是，那是你的夏季採購清單其中之一而已。”

 “那是我剛剛任性時買的領針嗎?”

 “你的任性也歸到夏季採購清單中了，而那領針很漂亮我很願意買一對配在我身上。”

 “那……那……”他投降了。

 “所以我說觀察是很重要的，Dick。”

 “老實說，Bruce。如果不是我認識你，我一定會猜其實你根本沒想好禮物或者我剛剛想要的東西和你買的重覆了，你現在正愁如何是好。”

 “你要投降嗎，那樣會沒禮物阿!”

 

Dick想了下，反正他的大偵探就是想看他投降的樣子，他輕輕拍打Bruce的手臂，以示不滿。Bruce一下子拉起他的左手，開始他的“推理秀”!

 

 “你的腕錶壞了吧。”

 “沒有，你想多了。”

 

天殺的，他總是知道。不久前，他發現腕錶壞了。他原本想修好，但他發現該死的Bruce Wayne，那是他18歲生日時男人送他的禮物，而那男人送出手的玩意總時特別且昂貴。那腕錶的零件不是每家店都有，他只好送回原廠修理，要一個月。他原本以為只是不戴一個月而已，沒想到眼前的人還是發現了。他明明已經沒一直在男人身邊盪來盪去的，為什麼這男人還是會發現，該死的觀察力該死的Batman，他討厭死了。

 

 “你以往都會戴著，我甚至知道你曾經為這腕錶而和Wally一同去追一個自稱定時炸彈的小丑。”

 

你喜歡那腕錶，因為那是我送你的。你會為奪回那腕錶作任何事，這一點我並不懷疑。因此我可以排除你的腕錶被偷的可能性。

 

 “那都多久前的事了!我可能已經不想戴腕錶。”

 “你今天一整天都有下意識動作想要看腕錶，這是你還有戴腕錶最好的證明。”

 “又或者我剛好想轉換心情而不帶!”

 “Dick，轉換心情而改變配飾其實也只是機率和數字問題。你最近沒有購入新的腕錶，也就是沒有主動理由讓你換腕錶。那當然可以想是你想不戴腕，但我在你的身體記憶和看不到時間就會不安的情緒下看出，沒了腕錶令你更不安浮懆。如果你有選擇的話應該會馬上戴回腕錶，但你沒有，最好的解答方式是腕錶不在你身邊，而且不是一兩天的事了。唯一合理的解說就是你遺失了或者腕錶壞了，前者的可能性很低而你總會找到，因此我有理由相信是後者。”

 

Dick被他的推理弄得啞口無言，他推理得完全正確，實在沒可以挑釁的餘地。但他還是有最後的反擊之力，而他不會放過這機會。

 

 “好阿，大偵探，你說全對了，我把腕錶送去修理了，但同時意味著我不需要一块新的腕錶。現在那一块只要一個月就會回到我身邊，而我很喜歡它。我念舊，就算你再送新的我也不會令舊的失寵!”Dick甚至調皮的用手指按在Bruce胸前，非常有挑逗性的舉動。

 “你不需要令它失寵。你只要記著……新的這隻，是和我手上的情侶款之餘世上只有那麼十對而Martin也花了很大功夫才弄到回來就行了。”

 

Bruce在紙袋中掏出一個盒子，裡面放著一块黑金色腕錶，他輕輕戴在Dick左腕上，大小也剛好。Dick當然拒絕不了，他向來都拒絕不到這個男人。他都計劃好一切，而自己則傻傻的陷入他影已佈好的陷阱裡。

 

 “我會弄壞它的。之前那块我就差點弄不見了。”

 “物要用在人身上才有其價值。你比那块金屬重要得多，就……不要再因那块金屬追到火車前了。”

 

Bruce親親Dick的唇，現在是幾點來著?可能還是11點06分。

 

 “你們真的夠了!Dick你快點回到以前那樣整天下去蝙蝠洞找Bruce啦!”

 

Wayne家三子，今天仍在為他的養父和大哥感情危機而擔憂中。

 

END


	2. 感謝你的禮物 (BruceDick)

 “所以，之後你們怎樣了?”Jason拿來了一碗爆米花。

 “什麼怎樣了?”Dick又又躺在沙發上抓肚皮。

 “他可送了你全世界最名貴的情侶腕錶作情人節禮物，你沒想過回禮嗎?我甚至沒幸看那玩意一眼。”Tim不禁跟著抱怨。

 “哦，說到那玩意就來氣。那可是超貴的玩意，我甚至怕到把它放在了Nightwing的基地裡。開玩笑，之前那块錶我已經衝到火車前了，這次這块戴出門難保最後我要擋在火箭前，不了不了。”要看的自己去布魯德海文看，就是這樣的意味。

 

在那之後過了一個月，真快呢，Dick邊看著電影邊想。說實話，他想不到要用什麼作回禮，他可不是Bruce Wayne，他不可能隨隨便便就能拿出可以與那腕錶媲美的禮物。當然對Bruce來說，這些他都不在意，他們也沒有一定要一起過情人節的習慣，更別說是白色情人節。他和Bruce已經這樣相處了很久，之前他們就不得不承認一點就是他們相處方式改變了。他們少了分激情，多了分穩定，他們由當年熱戀每天都幾乎想親親和擁抱對方成了現在只會在以通訊問候來表達關心。他們都忙，他們都有自己的生活，他們的確少了相處的時間，但他們的感情沒有變的，對吧?Dick收到了電話，來自Alfred的，而前者大概已猜到底是怎麼回事了。監於他們上次全家人聚餐只是2個星期前，Dick相信Alfred的電話會是另一個原因，給幾個關鍵字!工作狂、日以繼夜和Batman。到底何時才能讓Alfred明白，他是Bruce的戀人、伴侶、伙伴甚至繼承人，但他並不期望成為對方的保母，像他照看著Damian一樣。

 

 “Alfred?”

 “Dick少爺，很抱歉打擾你們的電影之日。”

 

Alfred總是知道他們在作什麼，也從來沒懷疑過為什麼會知道他們的行蹤，看下去也有點像Batman一樣。Alfred打電話來無非也只是因爲他們家的老爺又一直待在蝙蝠電腦前面。真有趣，他今天才剛巧見到Bruce Wayne早上大開派對的新聞直播，慶祝Wayne企業在新發展區新建成了一座以Thomas Wayne為名的醫療產品發展中心。但他們都清楚其實Bruce就算出席再多的派對，他的腦海仍舊是Batman模式。他可以邊作Batman邊以Bruce的語氣和Fox他們談公司營運的話，那自然他也能作到邊以Bruce身份出席派對邊以Batman的思想繼續研究案件。所以Dick他並不難聯想Bruce又在把自己人在派對而思想仍停留在蝙蝠電腦前。他看了眼Jason和Tim，二人已經見怪不怪的用手勢趕走他的大哥，而他們繼續這個電影之日。Dick還有點期待這一天的，但他還是嘆氣輕輕的回應Alfred後掛斷。

 

 “我還想把你們也帶回去。”

 “然後用熱臉面對他的冷屁股?不了不了，這些事都該由你來作的。”角色設定你懂不懂?

 

而且今天是白色情人節，他們是鼓勵這二人見個面，約會一下，甚至在外面過夜作些Damian不應該看的事也沒差，他們都成人老夫老妻了，什麼不習慣也已習慣了不是嗎?但不代表他們會被他們的大哥同化，他們還是Red Hood的Jason Todd和Red Robin的Tim Drake，他們關心Batman，但不像Nightwing的Dick一樣熱衷於正面上那冷屁股。他們有自己關心的方法，而這個?這個是Dick的方式，也就Dick才作得出來。Dick露出不贊同的眼神，他覺得3人回去的成功率會比他自己一個回去更大，但Jason他們總是不回去，弄到最後就真的成了他們所說的現象。Alfred好像也明白這一點似的，總是只打他的電話。

 

 “總有一天我就要出這個門然後不回頭，你們以後就要取代我的位置用你們的俊臉貼他的冷屁股!”

 “那還是免了，對他的屁股有興趣的只有你。”

 “為什麼會說到個方面?”

 

他們的對話總是向著奇怪的方向進發，而且說到屁股，明明他才是用得比較多那個!不對，Dick突然興幸今天Damian上學，電影之日只有他們3個。

 

天有不測之風雲，他們待在Jason的安全屋前天氣明明還一級棒，但就好像天知道接下來會發生的事一樣，Dick一踏出門口天便降下大雨。Dick是駕機車回來的，這並沒有很好的擋雨設備，他是被淋個落湯雞的回來。待Dick回到莊園時Alfred早已在門口恭候並遞上了毛巾。他難得看到Alfred沒把Bruce今早派對的衣服收好，而是仍攤放在起居室的沙發上，這可是相當少有的。他看了眼已遠去拿替換衣服的Alfred，或許這是管家對老爺的小小抗議?他隨手拿起Bruce的襯衫，難得沒有女人的香水味。Bruce Wayne已成人父，這個事實也嚇退了一批女性吧?又或者他刻意迴避了?用白天作藉口總能迴避一堆想上Bruce床的女性。他已經好一段時間沒有女伴。和Dick確定關係初期他還是有一堆女伴，Dick習慣，他理解，他對此毫無抵觸表現。他只會看著，就站在遠方看著，看著他身邊的女性一個換一個，而他可以在旁邊默默驕傲可以在他身邊站到最後的只有他。然而或許是Bruce自覺自己已名花有主?或者他開始累了?他身邊的女伴開始變少，他參與的派對後再也沒有撤夜未歸。他偶然會主動打電話給Dick，他總會找到些原因打電話問侯他，大部分都是和布魯德海文最近情況有關的話題。

 

他相信接下來的動作對於任何一個人來說也不是好表現，應該說不是一個貴族少爺會作的事。Dick惡作劇心起，他脫了自己仍然濕的衣服隨手甩在地上，他套起了Bruce的襯衫，滿滿Bruce的古龍水味道。Bruce的衣服對他來說總是那麼大一點，所以當年他穿上Batman裝時Alfred修改過一段時間。他和Bruce的身形還是差太遠，特別是身高上。他套上了Bruce的衣服，看看褲子覺得還是算了，他就這樣下去找Bruce算了。

 

 “我們的好管家又向我投訴你了，害人操心的蝙蝠。”

 “他的操心從沒停下來過。”

 “那你就應該少讓人擔心一點。”

 

Dick隨即把自己塞在Bruce和電腦前。這美人兒是誰?Bruce在腦海閃過，然後把這蠢問題秒甩到腦後。

 

 “所以這是什麼新情趣?”Bruce輕笑看著眼前的傢伙穿著自己的襯衫。

 “男友襯衫有聽說過嗎?而且外面下大雨阿，我回來後就成了落水的可憐小鳥一樣，濕透了。”

 “你可以等Alfred給你替換的衣服。”Bruce輕輕掃開在Dick眼前偶然還會落下小水珠的髮絲。

 “天阿，你就不能直接說我這樣很好看，看下去很誘人或者什麼別的嗎?”

 “Dick，我要完成這些情報整理。”

 “所以我邀請你去散個步你也不會去的了阿?”

 

看著Bruce沉默的回應，Dick只能說這有點自討沒趣，真的。他有點不滿的離開Bruce膝上，他的動作一定有告知Bruce他不高興了，而Bruce也知道。Bruce輕輕拉扯了下他的衣角，很輕，很小，但Dick知道。這麼多年來Bruce也是有所改變，他仍然固執，仍然寡言，但他開始學會用一些動作來哄Dick。這也是其中一個。

 

 “2個小時。”

 “2個小時……我幾乎肯定你還是弄不完你那些重要的資料，大偵探。”

 

雨停了，Dick直接走出莊園。2個小時，他可以走到哪裡?他現在身上幾乎什麼也沒有，換下了機車外套和上衣後，他只剩褲袋的手機和身上顥得過大的襯衫。既然沒事作，那他就在這個久違的花園走走吧，這裡有很多不同的回憶，可以渡過這沒趣的一天，說真的他並不期望Bruce能在2個小時內把那些玩意整理好之餘來找他。他回來是為了什麼?只是一個回來的理由而已，所以Alfred每次都會打電話給他，他需要一個回來的理由。這個尷尬點，那麼多年還是沒能改過來。Dick，這裡是你的家，你回來不需要任何理由。他知道，他當然知道。但當回來後，他只能與Alfred互動，而家主根本沒想要在他面前露面，這一點不覺得回來得太沒趣嗎?如果他只是回來看個70吋電視然後吃個Alfred的手藝，最後塞在男人的床上睡個覺?誰知道那個男人甚至可能整晚都沒往房間走過一步。

 

這裡是他們第一次在家親吻的大樹下。那次完全是衝動所致，他喜歡Bruce，那一次他們難得沒有吵架，還可以在晚上在花園跟他散步。他與Bruce開始聊起以往的事，像小時候他在樹上樹下也渡過了無數日子，這樹見證了他很多不同的時期，哭笑的時光也有，作為Robin或Dick的無奈，還有開心到睡不著的時候。偶然想要回憶作為The Flying Grayson一員時也會在樹上渡過。這並不比布魯德海文那樹少回憶，畢竟這裡他渡過了現時大半個人生。他們坐在樹下聊天，然後他在鬼使神差下湊近Bruce，Bruce沒有躲開，也沒有湊近，但Dick就是沒有因此停下來。如果說他是主動的，那Bruce就是加深這個吻的人，他按住Dick的後腦加深這個吻，待他們都覺得下巴發麻時才肯放開。待他們放開後Dick有點不知所措，他不能解釋剛剛的行動，他也不能解讀Bruce的動作。然後Bruce或許知道他尷尬，所以直接把他抱住，讓他緩一下。咦，這樣想想Bruce是不是以前的情商還比較高?

 

他開始向不同的方向走，他慢慢的前進，現在過多久了?Dick摸摸褲袋，想打電話提醒家裡那個人他還在等。但他掉手機了，掉了在哪裡了?莊園還是剛剛走過的路?這樣回去蝙蝠洞找好像比較快。那只是普通的手機，裡面也沒什麼特別敏感的資料，一會才叫Brcue幫我找找吧。他轉看腕錶，這次他還故意不戴之前送他的，看看他會不會發現到。或許他有發現，但他不說，因為他是Batman，總把自己觀察到的東西都藏在心底裡，待情報有用了才會拿出來。時間還有1小時。以前Dick無聊時試過由門口走到大門，開車只是5分鐘的事，走路也只是20分鐘左右的事。但他記得以前孩子時腳步小，而且不熟莊園，他走了足足1個多小時才走到。現在的他要快的話應該還是能15分鐘內到，但他現在慢慢走向大門的話，1個小時應該還挺好花的。好吧，如果那傢伙不在1小時內找到他，他就按大門的指紋鎖走，Dick賭氣的想。

 

哦，這裡他記得這條路。Dick又進入了兒時的自己，當時他剛剛來到Wayne家。他人生第一次見這麼大的房子，第一次見到真正的有錢人，但Bruce Wayne不在他身邊。這是很奇怪的動作，對Dick來說。他是個孤兒，Bruce沒責任要收養他，他待在孤兒院一個月，他原本以為之後也會這樣至他成年。但Bruce出現了，他收養了自己，但他也沒待在自己身邊。Alfred對他很好，他很開心，Bruce為他準備的房間有很大張The Flying Grayson的海報和父母的照片，他喜歡一切，只是Bruce不在他身邊。一切都顯得沒意義，他收養了自己，自己得到一個新的父親，但如果他不在身邊，那一切都顥得無意義。於是那晚他偷離開了房間，他跑出了莊園。他想回到當時哈利馬戲團的地方，雖然父母已經不在那裡，但至少那裡還有他熟悉的一切。Bruce為他作了很多，為他提供父母下葬的錢，為他的父母提供了安息的地方，甚至現在收養了他，讓他可以過著最安枕無憂的生活。但這些都不是他想要的，他討厭這樣。所以他逃了，他想離開這個冰冷的地方，那一刻他只覺得去任何一個地方也比這裡好。

 

那晚他迷路了。當然啦，一個小鬼根本沒可能走出莊園範圍，就算那個孩子其實是個職業的空中飛人也一樣。他迷路了，他在花園中失去方向，在樹海中迷失，他只聽到蝙蝠拍動翅膀的聲音，但其他平常他所喜愛的東西也沒能看見。鳥兒﹑花香﹑風聲也沒能帶領他往正常的方向走，他在哪裡?我只想要離開這裡，他想要逃離一切。父母死亡的城市，一個沒有愛的家，還有一切一切的眼神他都想迴避掉。然後他走到這條路上，有著小夜燈的路。小小的Dick像精靈一樣走在路上，往小夜燈所指引的方向走去，他在室內往窗外看時還沒能看到這些小夜燈，但這些都在指引他去別的一個地方。這些小夜燈在晚上帶給年幼Dick一點點安定，或許之後的Robin以小精靈為原型也是這個原因。行走在小夜燈之中的小精靈，感覺不是很可愛嗎?

 

他走在路上，現在的Dick知道那是通往哪裡，但年幼時的他並不知道。他只知道小夜燈在引導他前進，給予他黑暗中一點點光明，照明前方的路，哪怕只是一點點也沒差。那時的他走到門前，他看到Alfred和Bruce站在那裡。當時的他以為Bruce只是剛好回家，而Alfred則在家門前迎接他的主人。但Bruce回家幾乎不走正門，當知道他是Batman後就更明白他根本不走正門。那時的Bruce和Alfred並不是剛下班回家和迎接家主，而是在等待他。Dick自個兒從家中跑出來了，而他們明白Dick內心到底在想什麼，他們在背後偷偷放了原本就不存在的小夜燈引導Dick，讓他往大門走。而Bruce和Alfred耐心的等待，在那裡等待他，讓他完成這個小冒險。那次也是他第一次見到Bruce的真實笑容。

 

 “你來接我的嗎?謝謝你阿Dick。”

 

那時的Bruce情商真的很高阿……Dick開始回想。他還會這樣作帶領自己，也不致於讓自己難堪，所以才會以那種方法來找回自己。

 

Dick不知不覺間走到大門了，距離時限還有5分鐘。如果當時的他真的離開了，他會面對的是一個怎樣的人生呢?這一刻就按鍵下去，把門打開，然後逃去。像你孩子時一樣?這是個很危險的想法，他也不想作這種試探的動作。但手不聽使喚，以前的自己多想按下這個鍵，然後往外面的世界逃去。但外面的世界或許比這裡更冰冷，更可怕，現在的Dick已經明白這一點。然而，他還是選擇往外展翅，他還是選擇了離開這裡，然後……

 

Dick慢慢抬手往指紋鎮方向伸去，只要把手指放下去，他就可以離開這裡，然後就會……你會來找我了嗎?只是不知多久之後，就像現在你仍在整理那些資料，他何時會來找你也是未知之數，或許他根本沒有在意過這個無聊的舉動。比起他們散步的時間，他們的資料庫有很多東西需要他們整理，以往Robin時期就已經知道。他不應該邀請Bruce來散步，或許Bruce其實想留他在蝙蝠洞裡一起整理資料，其實也沒差。因為只要和他在一起，作什麼其實也沒差阿。

 

 “這是報復嗎?穿著我的衣服重遊兒時逃家路線，你要去哪?”

 

伸出去的手被人在背後抓著，Bruce的手很大，總能把他的手包裹著。Dick整個人都被拉進某人的懷抱，甚至雙目也被另一隻手擋著。整個人被後方的男人包圍，嗅到他白天派對時遺下的古龍水味道，讓人著迷。

 

 “Bruce?我哪裡都沒想去阿。”

 “那為什麼丟了手機?”

 “我自己也不知在哪掉手機了，原本就想叫你幫我找，你有幫我撿回來嗎?”

 “嗯，撿回來了。那為什麼要去大門?”

 

不要去大門，不要就這樣離開。

 

 “嗯……想起些往事。但你來到了，那應該沒事了?”

 “抱歉，我忘了說一句……”

 

歡迎回家。

 

****

 

 “但只你說一句歡迎回家可平息不了我的不安。”

 “哦，所以現在你要向我耍無賴了阿!”都他自己說話。

 “白色情人節，我們應該作一些情人才作到的事。”

 

Bruce把Dick拉離大門，把他們都深入整個花園中的一個小角落中。Bruce一邊把他推進陰影部分，雖然Wayne莊園監視理應是無死角的，但置設的人是現在抓著他的嘴不放的人總會知道那麼一點盲點。他被Bruce推上樹幹，並著手脫他衣服。Dick嘗試阻止他，Bruce的車應該在附近才對，沒理由他們有家有床不用選擇在野外直接來一發吧?但Bruce的行動看來正正表達他想要的就是這麼一回事，他就是現在就要他，在這一刻，在這裡。

 

 “你瘋了。”

 “這裡的衛生環境並沒能排入我們最糟糕地點頭十好嗎。”

 “真的要算，這或許算是很棒的頭十?”

 “唯一麻煩是我真的來得太趕，什麼也沒預備。”

 “沒關係，又不是第一次。”

 

Dick再次咬上了Bruce的嘴唇，他們這次接吻並不算溫柔，甚至有點粗暴。Bruce居高臨下的看著他。真的好看，這個想法由2個小時前他把自己塞在膝上到現在再現腦海。他的男孩把自己塞在他的襯衫裡，好在上面並沒有其他女人的香水不然他可能會更粗暴。Dick身上不可以有那些女人的香水味，從以前開始他就厭惡的香水味，他不希望連Dick身上也沾上。Bruce不知何時開始把自己塞在Dick雙腿間同時也把後者禁錮在他和樹之間，他的男孩無處可逃。Bruce看著Dick閉上了雙目，把心一橫似認命地接受他接下來的命運。Bruce輕輕咬他胸前的乳頭，換來身下人輕哼。身上人滿意地笑，他像貓咪似的輕咬完又舔，舔個通紅且兩邊挺立才肯罷休。白色的襯衫透出2點紅色，看下去有點禁欲的色情。Dick總是行動型的性感，在Bruce眼中更是加倍的魅力。Dick想要脫下這件高級的襯衫，但雙手被按在地上，他用眼神表現失去自由的抗議。

 

 “讓我來效勞。”

 

Bruce並沒有鬆懈，左手繼續禁錮著Dick的雙手在其頭上，右手野蠻地扯開胸前位置，他們都聽到線斷掉的聲音。Dick猜可能沒了2顆小鈕扣，而在現在這個情況他們要找回來幾乎不可能。但始作俑者兼襯衫主人完全不在意似的，把剩下還完好的鈕扣都弄開，聽到無數衣線斷裂和背後工匠心血被毀的聲音，Dick只能苦笑。

 

 “好衣服都被你糟蹋了。”

 “有好人兒在眼前，一兩件衣服值了。”

 

Bruce開始脫下身上的外套，並把它墊在Dick腰下。隨即脫下Dick的褲子，皮帶輕鬆脫掉，露出褲下半濕乾的內衣。

 

 “這樣舒服嗎?”

 “不舒服。但我為了早點找某人所以就穿到現在了。”

 “沒關係，我來幫你。”

 

我來幫你脫嗎，這樣可真的紳士，要不是因為他要脫的是內褲，任何人聽Bruce的語氣都會以為他真的是為了幫你而不是別的原因。Bruce一邊吻著Dick，一邊嘗試扯掉他的褲子，而Dick也順從地嘗試踢掉那半乾濕，現在顯得有點礙事的褲子。褲子脫去的動作太粗魯，他已經可以想像到一會兒他的衣物應該都會沾滿泥巴和他本人一樣。Dick已經可以肯定自己的背都沾了泥巴，畢竟才剛下完雨地還是濕的。而身上這個男人卻完全不顧慮這個，只想吻他抱他。雖然他並不討厭這樣專注於情事的男人，而這個姿勢和環境真的能上頭十好的地方，這一點並沒誇大。他們在很多不同的地方做過，不同的環境和前提。有的是情動，有的是為了應付剛夜巡完的腎上腺素，有的是他們吵架到中途的不明所以行動，但就算是這樣，他們真的動情了的前提下做還是居多的。Dick常當主動那一個，但就算是這樣Bruce也不弱，到最後的主導權總是不知不覺的落在男人手中，而Dick喜歡他對自己索求，會讓人有種他被需要的感覺。

 

Bruce故意的放慢了自己的動作，他慢慢把Dick下身的最後掩蓋物也脫去，待他回神後，身上只剩那件被扯斷了所有鈕扣的白色上衣，背部更沾滿了拍不掉的泥土。Bruce開始玩耍Dick的陰莖，他低頭輕吻，像騎士親吻國王的手一樣。Dick每次都會因為這樣而感到害羞，Bruce可能是騎士，但讓那個Bruce Wayne的嘴親吻自己的陰莖，整個畫面看下去超色情。他嘗試推開Bruce，但對方就是不肯放開。他繼續親吻那根已起微反應的陰莖，這一刻每一個動作都變得明顯，牽動Dick每一條神經。這是Bruce慣用的技倆，每次都讓Dick直接棄械投降。男人直接含起陰莖，他用眼神直視Dick，讓Dick不要行動，這次由他來服務。這也太舒服，會比他自己來更舒服嗎?口交的次數來說，Dick作得比Bruce多，他對自己的技術有自信但現在Bruce少有的為他服務?這下可真的不肯定了。這傢伙總是作得比任何人多，他一點也不想知道這男人到底在哪練回來，他只知道在野外作這種事，讓他感到非常羞恥。野外不像床，失去了夜色和棉被的包裹感，就算現在很安全，就算這裡是他們的家，說不定他們的老管家已經在看了。只要想到這個不禁讓Dick更感到羞恥，這種不安定感太可怕了。他們雖然在很多五花八門的地方做過，但他沒有想在家人面前公眾Play的興趣，更不想讓Alfred因此而對他們性衝動的行為作出任何建議。

 

 “叫出來，沒關係的。”

 “才……才不要呢，很羞恥!”

 “我要聽，叫出來。”

 

就像要讓Dick知道他堅持這一點，Bruce用手指力按鈴口，這個位置沒男人能受得了，Dick也一樣並失聲叫出，換來Bruce滿意到不行的獎勵一吻。Bruce再次把陰莖含入，吸啜，讓Dick無所措從。Dick的雙手被解放，他馬上把Bruce抱入懷。不想叫他停下來，但也不想羞恥的叫出來，所以處於一個不知如何是好的狀況。此時Bruce把他的手放開並不會有什麼幫助，他只會抱緊眼前物，Bruce Wayne你這混蛋。

 

 “Dick，我有點著急了，你能幫忙一下嗎?”

 “在奇怪的地方你總是特別興奮，是有什麼奇怪的癖好嗎?”

 

Bruce笑而不語，整個人壓上了Dick，呈現69的體位。Bruce已起反應的陰莖以極近並放大似的在自己眼前貼近，Dick每次都覺得這男人真厲害，天生的得寵之人，不管是樣貌﹑身材還是能力都是最高級。雖然後天的努力也是不得了，但先天某些東西是再多的傷痕也掩飾不了。例如眼前的巨根，Dick有點小孩子玩弄似的先套弄了下，但男人的動作在催促他!Bruce先來了個深喉，Dick的陰莖本來處於敏感的起反應了，現在突然來個深喉讓Dick腦海也瞬間空白。鈴口冒出了前液，Bruce趁機把液體塗抹在Dick的後穴。先是一根手指，然後是兩根，他不否認自己有點心急。或許真的如Dick所說他有特殊的癖好，他喜歡在不同的地方觀察Dick的反應，每次他都可以努力讓Dick迎合自己或者環境，但要是在某些場合他就會有很可愛的反應。像現在，他的身體在輕微顫抖，但這是興奮的顫抖，這樣的Dick觸碰任何地方也會非常敏感，讓人非常欲罷不能。把身下人的所有動作都掌握在手中，只有他可以。

 

 “Bruce，痛……”

 “再忍一下，舔一下我如何?”

 

他總會作到的，他總是可以的。他的神奇男孩輕輕顫抖著雙腿，他利用自由的手輕輕套弄，再把男人看下去已經挺嚇人的陰莖深入自己喉中，把接下來要折磨自己的玩意舔得更熱更硬。這完全是讓接下來的自己要承受的更多，但Dick還是想要。不是現在插入的手指，而是自己口中那玩意。天阿，我被這男人調教得太好了，他明明在這種地方會覺得羞恥，但同時換來的禁忌和隨時或者現在已經被發現的快感，一切都換成快意和警覺性。把一切感官都提升到最高，風吹過身體，背被枯葉和泥土磨破了皮也說不定，鳥嗚聲，一切一切都彷彿提醒Dick現在在野外，自己家中的花園作些奇怪的事。

 

但想停下來嗎?才不要呢。

 

 “Bruce……進來。”

 “再一下下。”

 “幹，現在就進來!”

 

才不要什麼溫柔的性愛，他想要現在就感受Bruce，讓Bruce包裹著自己，讓Bruce抱自己，讓自己在野外的不安感退去。Bruce輕輕扶起Dick，讓他面向樹幹。不會吧，他想要在這用後入式嗎?用手示意，讓他彎下腰抬起那傲人的屁股。Dick一下子被貫穿，被Bruce的陰莖整根進入。果然還是有點牽強嗎……但他瞬間感到滿足。雖然還是有點痛，但還在可接受範圍內。Bruce可能也沒那麼好受，他以往剛進入沒多久就會動，但這次他在等待。他輕輕拍拍Dick的屁股，輕輕按摩他的腰。他真的知道這個姿勢多需要腰力嗎?他還按摩腰部，都用不上力了。Bruce輕笑，一下子抬起Dick。Dick比看下去重沒錯，但把他部分重量靠到樹上，Bruce還是能抬起這個男人。陰莖更為深入，換來Dick的大叫。看到了，他等待已久的畫面。整個身體被情慾染紅，流著汗水之餘生理淚水也隨即冒出，整個人都帶著色情的感覺。Dick的荷爾蒙太強了，就算再理智的人也只能臣服在下了不是嗎?

 

 "Dick，我可以動吧。"肯定句，這男人完全沒有想問他的意願。

 

體內的完全是凶器，Dick真想破口大罵。Bruce就是這樣，每次都挺野蠻但他還是會顧到你的，所以每次做前都想把他往死裡打，做後都是沉醉在餘韻中，就像現在。他該死的都撞上那一點!那個敏感點，陰莖衝撞完前列腺點後再深入內裡。腳被抬離地的姿態讓他整個重量都只靠那話兒和Bruce的手支撐，總的來說就是他現在任憑Bruce擺佈。每一下都是衝擊，每一下把Dick的腦海頂空，把一切不安都掃去，你是我的，不要想要離開，Dick。

 

 “Bruce……我快要……”

 “嗯，我也快了。”

 

內壁每一刻都在收縮，這是Dick快要高潮的預兆。壞心眼的調整姿勢，把Dick一直在冒液和尋求安慰的陰莖磨上那粗糙的樹幹。

 

 “不要這樣，Bruce。”

 “怎麼了，光樹幹就能讓你去了嗎?”

 “不要這樣，感覺太怪了。”

 “想要什麼?”

 “要……要Bruce，只要Bruce。”

 “不會再逃了嗎?”

 “沒有要逃，不想逃，是你的，我都是你的。”

 “好孩子。”

 

把Dick壓在樹上狠狠的操，狠狠的深入，把一切不安都擊碎，一切來自他的不安或Dick的不安都擊碎。最後深入衝刺，Dick高潮了，一把白濁噴射在樹幹上。後穴反射性地收縮，Bruce的白濁也射進來了，前所未有的深處，把一切都要填滿似的。Dick高潮過後隨即向後倒，Bruce輕輕的接住，緊抱著這個男孩。

 

Bruce用放在褲袋的面紙刷了刷Dick的後穴，這次玩太過了。把人橫抱上車，希望回到大宅後他的好管家有幫他們放好熱水。他看看地上的前襯衫，別說是衣服，現在都被他們磨成抹布級別的玩意了。他開始在車上查看Dick的背和身體，車上總會有消毒面紙，簡單的為已經昏睡過去的人擦擦身體。背早已被磨得通紅，少許破皮但沒有大礙。這樣就好，他並不想第一次在這種地方作就弄到Dick一身傷。他輕輕親吻男孩，歡迎回家，Dick，你要永遠都在我身邊。

 

****

 

他看著Dick的睡顏，陷入了回憶。Dick不見了?這是報應，少爺。領養一個孩子的責任並不是只讓他來到家過著不愁衣食的生活，更不是安葬他不幸死亡的雙親。你不明白真正給他家的行動，那麼把他帶回來只是另一個不負責任的行動，就是這麼一回事。當他聽到孩子離開大宅時才明白，這孩子心靈上的缺失遠比身體上的缺失大得多。相比他的身體上滿足，他期望的是心靈上的滿足，如果只是需要身上的滿足，就算不在Wayne莊園也沒差，他想要的……向來都是像自己小時候一樣。他想看著這個孩子成長，他想看著Dick在他身邊帶著笑容，慢慢他的成長帶給自己無可比擬的改變，他成了救贖，自己每一刻都在渴求他的存在和笑容。Dick會在哪?不要走，不要逃，對不起。所以……請你不要按下那鍵，不要獨自離開，不要再丟下我一個!

 

他還記得自己立刻跑到蝙蝠洞把孩子的蹤影查個究竟，他很快就找到，但這樣根本沒意思。就算現在的他找到Dick，把他帶回家中，下次下下次下下下次他也只會再次逃離這裡，因為Bruce根本不會在他身邊。只有一個方法可以讓他留在一個地方，只有他想要留在這裡的時候才可以讓人留在這裡。

 

 “Alfred，來幫我。”

 “我明白了，Bruce少爺。”

 

他們一個跟在孩子身後，一個在路上置設小夜燈，讓他回到大路上。Dick，你能找到嗎?你能明白嗎?

 

 “Alfred，萬一他想罵我或還想離開，我該如何是好?”

 “這時候笑容是很重要的，少爺。”

 

Dick很快就找到他們所設的小夜燈後走到大門前，他的樣子看下去真的糟透了。身體很多地方都有擦傷和被樹枝割傷，一看就明白這孩子到底有多慌張。

 

 “你來接我的嗎?謝謝你阿Dick。”他那刻只想到這句。

 

孩子一開始並沒意識到底是怎麼回事，但他那一刻露出了Bruce一生中最難忘的畫面。孩子對著他笑，告訴他歡迎回來，Bruce。

  
  
  


END


End file.
